lorefandomcom_nl-20200213-history
De Centraliteit
De Centraliteit is een stadstaat dat opgericht is ter opvang aan politieke vluchtelingen uit de Republiek. De hoofdstad van de Centraliteit is Oashisu. __TOC__ Overzicht De Centraliteit was een splinterbeweging van de oude Republiek, en werd vooral gekenmerkt door haar geavanceerde technologie op basis van de ideale krachtbron voor de hoofdstad: steenkool. De regering werd na de fragmentatie van de Republiek opgericht in de vorm van een ceremonieel koninkrijk met een democratisch gekozen parlement. Aan het hoofd stonden de leden van de co-existentie partij(COEP), waarvan de gekozen koning Keh Vinn was. Ligging Steden en omgeving De hoofdstad van het land was Oashisu, een strategisch gelegen stad met overvloedige grondstoffen. De stad zelf is een ex-nederzetting van een vergeten ecaltaanse stam, en bevindt zich aan de voet van een berg vlak boven een enorm klif. Door de onbereikbaarheid lag het accent qua vervoer en militair op luchtschepen. Een van deze luchtschepen, de Jose Rondel, zou later een belangrijke rol spelen in de toekomst van heel Honthem. Ook beschikt Oashisu over voldoende stromend zoet water in aquaducten en mechanische energie door de gigantische watervallen die het ravijn in storten. Grondstoffen Rondom Oashisu was voldoende water, hout uit de bossen en vruchtbare grond aanwezig voor een prima voedselvoorziening. Daar bovenop waren kolen, ijzer, magnesium, koper en zink en Mitoloskji (in zeer kleine hoeveelheden) aanwezig in de Oashisuberg. Ook kunnen onderin het ravijn edelmetalen zoals goud en zilver en edelstenen worden aangetroffen. Deze zijn essentieel voor de handel tussen de Confederatie en Amerida. Bevolking en Politiek Jong bloed Als afstammeling van de Republiek lijkt het democratische systeem sterk op dat van haar voorganger. In theorie zijn alle partijen toegestaan (zelfs de Rhatese solidariteitspartij (RSP)), maar een wijziging in de grondwet verbiedt het systematisch marginaliseren van bevolkingsgroepen door politici. Ook worden in de staat jonge politici, andere politieke stromingen en ideologieën niet alleen getolereerd, maar zelfs aangemoedigd, wat voor een divers palet in de regering zorgt. Elke 2 jaar zijn er verkiezingen. Confederatie De Centraliteit isde bedenker en, samen met Ecalta een van de hoofd-oprichters van de Confereratie voor Harmonieuze Samenwerking (CHS). Hierdoor werken de twee staten en een aantal separate overheden samen op militair- en handelsgebied. Gezamenlijke oefeningen worden vaak door de wat gedisciplineerderde Ecaltanen georganiseerd, terwijl luchtschipdominantie en de handelsvloten door de Centraliteit worden verzorgd. Monarchie Voor een buitenstaander is het lastig te bevatten waarom de Centraliteit voor een monarchische staat heeft gekozen, voor een centralitaan niet. Deze monarchie is gebaseerd op een eeuwenoude bloedlijn van nobelen die onder de nieuwe Republiek in het kader van het starten met een schone lei uit hun adel zijn verdwenen. Deze lijn koos dan ook bewust voor de COEP in de tijd van de grote knip, en trok aan wat (geld) touwtjes om hun adellijke stand wederom terug te krijgen. Zo had dit twee voordelen voor de Centraliteit, namelijk: * Meer financiële ruimte voor het opzetten van een eigen staat * Sterk beginsel van een nieuwe, onafhankelijke economie * Onderhandelingsvoordeel en betere verbroedering met de meer autocratische Ecaltanen Politieke Geschiedenis De Centraliteit vond zijn beginselen in de opdirchting van de COEP, waarin tolerantie en respect de hoeksteen vormen van de samenleving. Na het verbod op de COEP en de grote Exodus, werd de staat een Democratische monarchie: Religie Boraïsme Zoals bij de Republiek had het aanbidden van Bora, de godin van de jacht, voedsel en vruchtbaarheid, een sterke aanhang, al werd zij gezien als minder nodig vanwege het iets warmere en vruchtbaarder klimaat in Oashisu ten opzichte van Nieuw-Rhatia. Tempels waren vooral in de buitenwijken, vlakbij graansilo's, boerderijen en bossen. Boraïsme speelde ook een belangrijke rol in de politiek, het Honthemi Boraïstisch Front (HBF) is hier een voorbeeld van. Kazaïsme Het Ecaltaanse Orthodoxe Kazaïsme werd ook verspreid in de Centraliteit om ideologische en politieke redenen. Na de ontdekking van Mitoloskji werd deze religie snel populairder, omdat zij het bestaan van deze mythische stenen voorspelden. Hedonisme Ook excentrieke geloven zoals het Hedonisme, waarbij optimaal genot wordt gehaald uit het leven, kregen kansen in de Centraliteit, al waren belangrijke figuren vaak stiekem Hedonistisch. Duma Ook Duma religies worden geaccepteerd, al worden deze gescheiden gehouden van Kazaïsten vanwege spanningen tussen de twee groeperingen. Kaplat Duma Deze beweging heeft als enige Duma religie geen botsingen met Kazaïsten vanwege hun vergelijkbare gebruiken. Asflat Duma Asflat Duma eren Asflat, god van de as en ook wel bekend als de feniksgod. Waar alles ooit zal terugkeren tot as, zal uit de as weer nieuw leven groeien; dit staat fel tegenover Kazaïstische tradities en geloven. Manplat Duma Manplat Duma eren Nox, god van het duister vanwege de koelte en rust die de avond in de woestijn met zich meebrengt. Deze god wordt gezien als antagonist voor de zonnegod van de Inkaza. Gebruiken Voordat politieke sessies en groepsactiviteiten plaats vinden, is er standaard een moment stilte om Bora, Kaza of Hedon te bedanken en/of te eren. Dit gebeurt overigens in stilte zodat de gebeden niet overlappen. Het is niet ongewoon om Boraïstische feestdagen samen met Kazaïstische gelovigen te vieren; dit wordt sterk aangemoedigd, maar wordt niet overal gedaan.Categorie:Rijken Categorie:Confederatie Categorie:Centraliteit